


Seeing Red

by Zyrielle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrielle/pseuds/Zyrielle
Summary: Will Graham keeps a straight face as he mentally inserts Deng Lun into a recipe, choosing one that would make use of every body part that dared to touch what was his.Inspired by the recent Jack and Jones photoshoots. Hannibal is a model and Will is his protective, often possessive, and utterly jealous Manager.





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by the Jack and Jones Photoshoots, because who hasn't seen them? Because who doesn't think Will would be insanely jealous? Not Beta Read. Am drinking while writing this so woohoo. 
> 
> Seeing red refers to when someone becomes so angered that it controls them, enraging the person. Also, in bullfighting, the matador beckons the bull with a red cape, which agitates the bull, and it charges for the cape. Which is pretty much what the entire ad campaign is to Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deng Lun 
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/71291001@N02/44517879685/in/dateposted-public/)

Will Graham keeps a straight face as he mentally inserts Deng Lun into a recipe, choosing one that would make use of every body part that dared to touch what was his. It had been quite some time since he took the initiative to pick up the blade. But this one- _oh_ _this one,_ had fast gotten under his skin and was reviving an itch he was oh so longing to scratch.

Their initial meeting was held at the agency's office. They had received many offers, all of them were refused. They were still creatures of habit. They would allow no one to dictate their actions or hold any power over them be it the law or something as banal as a binding professional contract. They arrived on time-punctuality after all, was polite. 

The building was ridiculously lavish, the offices even more so. Subtlety was not a popular concept here. The manager, David Yao, was in his office, a wiry middle aged man who maintained a polite, professional tone. He had a gleam in his eyes that was a little too familiar to Will, and he knew that Hannibal could see it as well. Deng Lun, the actor that Hannibal was supposed to be working with was not present as he had a promotion for a movie, but would be joining them as soon as he was able. The marketing director of the clothing brand they would be working with, Janice Lee, was also there. They were almost done with negotiations of the project when the young celebrity finally decided to join them. 

The door swung open and Deng Lun swept in like he owned the place-he did not knock prior. This should have been his first strike. The second strike was when the young man walked straight to his manager and spoke in their language that Will was only  just beginning to get a grasp of. He did not acknowledge Hannibal, Will, nor Ms. Lee. Rudeness did not irk Will as it did Dr. Lecter, but when the cocky young celebrity turned around  and deliberately, slowly, made a show of raking his eyes over Hannibal's form, Will bristled. Mr. Lun raised a groomed eyebrow and clicked his tongue, apparently liking what he saw. Professionalism be damned. Will was just about ready to slit necks, but first throw the negotiations out the window when Hannibal interjected.

It was not surprising that the doctor knew Mandarin. 'It is the second most widely spoken language in the world' Hannibal was only too happy to educate and teach Will. It was even less surprising that it sounded like rich sinful butter rolling over his tongue. It was simply unfair really. The man could describe pig manure in gibberish and it would still sound like romantic poetry-but maybe ex-profiler was a tad bit biased in that area. Hannibal said something funny and those present chuckled. Everyone was amused-everyone except Will. He kept a neutral face, but deep inside he was fuming.

The young kid was apparently a hotshot in the industry and had developed a very, very healthy ego because of it. Here was a young star, at the top of his game, very much believing himself to be at the top of the food chain, where everything he wanted, he got. Everything most likely he got with the approval of the dark shadow behind him-Mr. Yao. This was the man who got his hands dirty while keeping his leading star's image heavenly-clean. Deng Lun he would kill for pleasure, but David Yao he would kill out of necessity. How he would execute and transform both of them was already forming in his brain when Hannibal squeezed his hand calling his attention. A pen was placed in between his fingers and a document slid to the table in front of him. His eyes fell to the line that held his name and title, _Manager._ His name was right beside Hannibal's. 

He looked at his lover's face. eyebrows raised in a question, a challenge, knowing that the message he wanted to convey would be understood. Will was not sure he wanted to do this-but then again he was always cautious whenever they started a new project. They were no longer in the USA, but he could not get out of his old patterns. Here, morals were looser, justice was still a joke, and thus, the people were more than a bit ,uh , crazier. He was a predator, but he had barely just sharpened his claws and minted his fangs, and this was a different jungle. Hannibal, always the veteran, was comfortable in his own skin, always confident, always sure. Will felt he had no choice but to follow. He knew he could say no, sway Hannibal to what he wanted-but it felt like weakness, a defeat. Giving in to his paranoia and refusing an opportunity. Besides, the doctor's lips were upturned in a smirk, his own challenge in turn, as if daring him to play this game that presented itself without warning.

Will sighed. He knew Hannibal did not care about the bloodshed or the chess pieces that were lost. He signed his name, sealing the deal. This was not the first time they did something that Will was opposed to. He was learning more and more to blindly trust his once-psychologist. But it didn't mean he had to like it. It was not the first time someone had blatantly expressed desire for the doctor, and Will was sure it wouldn't be the last. The manager on the other hand, was exactly the kind of creature that Jack had trained him to hunt. It wasn't like he could just let him go after finding him. He might, after sinking his teeth into him and having a taste. After all, old habits died hard. 

He handed the paper to Ms. Lee's waiting hands, shaking her hands and thanking her. Then he turned around, his gaze ice cold. He nodded to Mr. Yao in aloof acknowledgement, one monster to another. At Deng Lun, he tsk'ed loudly, unafraid to show his displeasure. Hannibal, he did not even spare a glance as he stalked out of the room. Let Hannibal take control and try to fix _that_ situation. Will scoffed, knowing he was being rude and immature. But fuck it, if rudeness was now tolerated and fun being had at his expense for whatever this new game Hannibal was playing, then he would make sure to rain his own brand of hell, no matter how petty it may be. He felt the doctor's eyes burning a hole into him as he exited the room. He could see the twitch in Hannibal's face, that smirk faltering a bit. He got some satisfaction from that. _Let's see who's smiling by the time I'm done with you._

 

The ex-socialite from Baltimore was an expert at charming and manipulating those around him. He was also a master at pulling Will's strings. Of course his reactions did not go unnoticed. Hannibal was always in tune to Will's mood and knew that if he did not do something, everyone else in the room would end up dead within a week, if not sooner. He watched Will go, already wound up. He was not disappointed in the least. How could he be, when the opportunity to get Will unhinged just presented itself?  He faced the people left in the office. Mr. Lun was affronted, Ms. Lee was looking at him in confusion, Mr. Yao with amused curiosity. Turning the charm up to full, he smiled and invited them all to dinner. 

**Hannibal was already a few steps ahead, would his Will catch up?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some of the photos that started it all:
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/71291001@N02/45381238172/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
